Just Married
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Il s'est toujours passé des trucs surnaturels dans sa vie. Mais bon, se marier avec lui, LUI quoi, habillée en reine de coeur, à Las Vegas, célébrés par un Elvis, elle se demande comment elle va expliquer ça à Stan...CANDY


Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais je célèbre les vacances de Noël à ma façon, dirons-nous ^^" Doux Jésus, je viens de réaliser que ceci n'est PAS du Yaoi O.O Je me ramollis... Excusez pour les fautes, ils est tard T^T

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Difficilement, elle entrouvre les yeux. Ses cheveux noir de jais dégoulinent le long de ses épaules nues, et vont s'échouer dans les draps blanc cassé. Elle ne porte rien, à part un boxer au ridicule motif de cartes de jeu, qui n'est bien évidemment pas à elle. Elle plisse les paupières, tente de se rappeller de la veille au soir. Ils ... heu, ils étaient à ce stupide voyage scolaire, et il lui avait dit que ce serait tellement plus marrant d'aller passer une soirée à Vegas, plutôt que de regarder Mackey et Garrison tenter de faire, une fois dans leurs vies, quelque chose d'instructif. Elle avait asquiecé, Kenny aussi, sauf que tout de suite après Bebe était venu lui proposer un «tête-à-tête» dans sa chambre. Ce qui fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, tous les deux, en stupides tenues plus ou moins habillées, dans un taxi, puis devant une machine à sous, une pièce à la main. Elle était bourrée, elle avait paumé sa fausse carte d'identité, et lui avait déjà misé – et perdu – la clef de la chambre du motel.

Il avait glissé sa pièce dans la machine, tandis que, en détournant la tête, elle venait lui serrer compulsivement la main. Un sept était sorti, suivi presque immédiatement d'un deuxième. Sonnés, ils s'étaient fixés, en entendant le bruit du troisième sept venant s'aligner au coté des deux précédents. Une cascade de pièces s'était alors échappée de la machine, et ils avaient récupéré la monnaie dans leurs poches, leurs vêtements, à pleines poignées. Elle avait un souvenir flou, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tout échangé contre des jetons, avant de s'installer à une table de poker. Il était très fort à ce stupide jeu, et elle, en échevelée charmante, la robe glissant de ses épaules, distrayait à souhait les adversaires. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient gagné beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, et avaient été au bar reprendre des boissons – mais quelque chose de très raffiné cette fois, elle se souvenait de sa surprise en sentant le goût agréable et doux de l'alcoool dans sa gorge. Des boissons de riches, bref.

Et ensuite... Plus rien de précis. Vu ce qu'elle avait bu dans la soirée, elle s'étonnait de ne pas se réveiller dans un hopital. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une sorte de robe blanche décorée d'une carte de reine de coeur, de beaucoup de paillettes, de... D'Elvis Presley ? Elle soupira. Ok, visiblement, ell se remémorait depuis un bon moment un rêve totalement fou. Une chasse d'eau retentit au loin, l'obligeant à se réveiller un peu mieux. Elle se redressa dans le lit en maugérant. Pssa une main gantée dans ses cheveux.

Moment. Une main gantée ? Un beau gant rouge, en satin. Elle éloigna confusemment ses mains de son visage, les fixa avec un peu de recul. Oui, un gant rouge. Et par dessus, un large anneau en argent, orné d'un gros diamant. Les pensées de la brune recommencèrent à s'embrumer. Elle entendit vaguementune porte s'ouvrir, une voix lui parler d'un ton enjoué, des bras lui entourer la taille... Elle essaie de se concentrer sur les paroles.

- Alors, ma p'tite femme va bien ce matin ? Demande la voix grinçante de Cartman.

Elle se débat un peu, ferme les yeux, sussure à peine :

- Connard...

- Quoi connard ?

- Tu m'a saoulée pour m'entrainer là-bas ! S'écrit-elle avec rage.

- Nan, c'était dans le feu de l'action. On a gagné un paquet de fric ! Je devais célébrer ça. Répondit très sérieusement le garçon en la serrant trop fort dans ses ras. Et puis, Wendy, tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'accuser ?

- Non... Répond faiblement la concernée.

- Un mariage, c'est toujours à deux...

La brune frisonne, effrayée. Elle scrute la pièce – visiblement, Cartman a récupéré la clef de la chambre en jouant, hier soir. Le brun lui balance ses vêtements avec un grand sourire. Et soudainement, Wendy est prise d'une peur terrible, irrémédiable, et bien trop réaliste pour son actuel taux d'alcool dans le sang : il y a le réveil, ok, les touchantes retrouvailles avec la réalité et le bon sens; mais tout à l'heure, quand ils rejoindront leur classe, la situation n'aura pas changé. Ils seront toujours mariés.

Et quelque part, Wendy se dit qu'elle devrait avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Il s'est toujours passé des trucs surnaturels dans sa vie. Mais bon, se marier avec lui, LUI quoi, habillée en reine de coeur, à Las Vegas, célébrés par un Elvis, elle se demande comment elle va expliquer ça à Stan...

* * *

Bon, c'est pas du grand art hein =3= Inspiré en grande partie - pour ne pas dire totalement - du clip de Katy Perry, Waking Up In Vegas. Ca fait une éternité que je veux faire une série d'OS sur l'univers de certains clips, mais à la base je pensais pas du tout à South Park comme "matière de base" X') C'est censé être un OS, mais en fait en écrivant j'ai tout une suite qui m'est venue en tête, donc... je sais pas. Je verrai. Je ne promet rien, la dernière fois qui j'ai promis d'écrire quelque chose, c'était en Octobre 2009, et c'est toujours pas écrit ^^"

Voilà ! R&R please ! ( même pour m'insulter ou me raconter votre vie, je m'en fous, je suis en VACANCES - enfin, après une heure d'HIDA et 2 heures de film demain matin XD ! )


End file.
